The Lost Dimension of Unknown Keyblades
by JayEndsNothingNow
Summary: After years of seclusion another dimension had finally opened itself to the one we all know. There is one thing wrong though, in this dimension, keyblades don't exist.
1. Chapter 1

This where dreams become reality, but was reality really my dreams? I wish to awaken, to see the light of what I really can achieve.

I had no clue what I had gotten myself into that day, but one thing will forever stay the same...my beliefs, my heart, and my dreams will forever stay with the friends I made on my journey that all began that one day...

I opened my bright eyes to a room of little content. I was empty, and plain, as if stained by the color of which it was painted with. The only light shinning into the room was behind me. A set of glass windows, with white curtains, flowing to the pattern of the wind. White, the color of this barren room, the color of my clothes at the time, and the bases of all color. I had no clue where I was, how I got there, why I was there, and who I was.

I rose from sleep and sat up on the room's cold floor. I was the only thing in the room, alone, as if I myself was blending with the state of the room, and fading away. I then stood, from my position, and looked down at my clothes. I wore a white cotton dress, that went down to my knees. It complimented my semi short, dark black, hair. My hair was only contrasted by my spring green eyes. I had a small figure, I only stood at about 5 feet tall, and my body thin. I was a petite person, with long legs and arms that reached down to top of my thighs.

I looked around the white room, and heard as if a whispered. I opened my mouth to speak, but nothing came out, as if my voice blocked by the very loneliness of the room. I walked around the room a bit, the cold floor of the room, beneath my bare feet. I placed my hand on one of the four walls in the room, that confined me. It was as cold as, the floor, as if the room were freezing itself, preserving its stillness. My eyes shifted to look around, my hand back at my side now.

Then, finally steps, to break my inner prison of silence. They were getting louder and louder, I wondered if a person would enter the room, but I couldn't identify if there was a door in this room. Suddenly then a heard the creak of a door, a piece of the room was cut, revealing the location of the door in the room. I stood there with the same blank expression on my face as when I had awoken in. I could feel it as the person came into the room. Their regret, their deepest secrets, all of their doubts in life gather in front of me. I saw them as a shadow, and not as a person, the darkness of their regret was so much that I couldn't see the light of their heart, what so ever. It was depressing, but my gaze did not falter from its target, and my expression, the same emotionless stare of a marionette. What I didn't know though, is that this person of doubt and regret would be the person to save me from everything...


	2. Chapter 2

I stared at the shadow as it started to fade into an image, slowly carving out a young girl. She had a smile on her face as she looked at me, I just stared back emotionless, but really I was bewildered by her. She seemed to know me, and looked around my age, whatever it was. Her dark velvet blue eyes stared at me for a while, before she walked towards me.

"My my, good to see your finally awake." She stated as she looked up and down at me, inspecting me or something. She nodded her head pleased at what she saw. I didn't know whether or not she was checking me out, or making sure I was okay.

"Well hime-sama, I am pleased to see that you look well, though you do seem off a bit." She spoke again, her voice shaping itself to be gentle, well so far it was. Her voice was soft and kind, and low toned, but it had a seriousness to it, as if she was someone in high power. Why was she calling me hime-sama anyway, and what exactly did that mean? My head was swirling with questions once again, but my face showed nothing, as if I was trapped inside my own body.

I opened my mouth to speak and finally a sound was made, and I formed a sentence for the first time that I can remember. "Who are you?" A simple question, but it said so much to me, and would be able to explain so much to me when she answered, if she answered. My expression finally lightened too, I was finally becoming someone, no longer trapped or bind-ed to this lifeless self I was before. Could it be that this girl's presence helped me over come this, or was it because I just woke up?

"Hime-sama, you don't know. Oh man this isn't good." She said rubbing the back of her head, entangling her fingers into her golden brown hair, which flowed down her chest and down to her upper stomach area. Her figure sure was taller than mine, I could see it more clearly as she stood closer to me. " Did you loose your memory hime-sama? Oh it doesn't matter now, we must leave soon."

Why did she keep calling me that word, and leave to where? With every word she spoke I became more and more confused. Her very presence was a question to me at this point and I asked again. "Who are you, I demand you respond this time." My voice getting tense, and I could hear dignity and a soft presence in it. I wondered if I was someone of high power as well, for the way I spoke was very clear, and straight to the point.

"As you wish. I am Sano, your personal guardian hime-sama. I am also known as the enchanted mage of Gatekeeper world." The gate keeper world, was that where I was from, or was it where we are now? Why would I need a personal guardian in the first place? Now that I looked at her, her outfit did seem like one of a mage's and one of power too. She wore a short dark blue dress to compliment her blue eyes, with white diamonds, that had a low neck cut, but was filled with a black under garment that stretched down to her upper thighs and an inch below the navy blue dress. The dress was cut at her shoulders, and she wore sleeves that looked as if they belonged attached to the dress with the exact same design and color. She wore shin high black boots with an inch heel.

So many questions and more and more floated in. I restrained myself though and didn't speak after words letting her continue on. "You are Zene Rememdium of the Gatekeeper world, you are the gatekeeper's only sword wielder and is treasured by everyone." This made a great impact on me, for my hands and size could have said other wise to her statement. Still there was something about her that made me believe every word she said.

She then startled me and grabbed my arm, pulled me towards the door. "We must leave now, or else they will keep you here hime-sama." Her crisp words pounded in my head. This room they wanted to keep me in here, in the lonely abyss that made me forget everything. The same place that subjected to the pain I feel in my chest. I wasn't going to let that happen and nodded, as I ran with her out of the room.

She dragged me into the hallway that was just as white as the room and it pained me to see how I wasn't out just yet. She pulled me into another white room and point to the chest in the middle of the room. "Hurry put on what's in the chest, I will stand guard." She said as she closed the door behind her and I was alone again. I walked over to the chest in the room and looked inside. There were clothes my size, and what looked like my style. These must have been my belongings, before I was stripped of my every being. I hurriedly put the clothes on, slipping the pale light pink under shirt on first and pulling up the semi light blue shorts, so that they were snug around her hips. I then put on the t shirt over the under shirt, which was semi light blue as well. On her shoulders seemed to be metal protectors, but they felt as light as the other pieces of clothing. I found two brown belts in the chest and rapped them around my shorts, under that was light brown low heeled boot, a light pink ribbon, and detached hood. I slipped the boots over my feet, and tied them up, after-wards slipping the hood around my lower neck, and tieing the ribbon around my neck in a bow.

Once I was finished I took one more look at the chest and found a blade inside. I lifted with both my hands, being careful not to cut myself. It was a broad blade, with a silver handle, and a crystal at the tip of the handle. I slipped my hand on the handle, wielding the blade. It felt natural to me, as if I knew the blade. Sano was right I was a blader, and this was my blade. I put it in the sheath I found the blade in, and rapped it around my shoulder.

When I picked up the sheath though, something flew off of it. I looked at the and it looked like a card of some sort. The figure on the cad was gray, with a weird symbol on its head. Its mouth was closed with a zipper, and the entire thing looked like something out of fiction. The other card had a black smaller figure on it. It had a large head, big yellow eyes and antennas. It looked rather like a human-like shadow bug, it freaked me out a bit actually. I read the text on the bottom of the cards, the one with the shadow read H-E-A-R-T-L-E-S-S and the one with gray figure on it rad N-O-B-O-D-Y. The names both made no sense to her, and she flipped that to look at the back. The backs were exactly the same, there was a symbol that looked almost like a seal. She wondered about it and slipped the cards in the back of her hood.

I opened the door and Sano smiled at me, I was happy to see she was still there. "Come on, let's go." She said taking my arm again and leading me down the long white hallway. We ran into a wide room at the end of the hallway and Sano raised her hand. She was focusing on something and then a portal appeared there. "Get in, don't worry it will lead us to safety." I nodded and went inside, and Sano smiled, and waved her hand as if saying good bye. I reached to pull he hand in as some people ran down the hallway and she went to face them.

Sano mouthed something as I disappeared into the portal. "Be safe, and bring peace back to our dimension, hime-sama." She then turned to recite a spell I didn't catch, for I was consumed by the portal by now. That was the last time I saw Sano, and I will keep searching for her, but for now I must restore peace to this dimension as Sano said. 


End file.
